The present invention relates to shelving systems, and more particularly to a shelving system including interconnectable components configured for quick and fastenerless interconnection, but also configured for adjustability, aesthetics, flexibility of use, and functionality.
People need shelving for many different reasons, but often struggle to find affordable shelving that meets their particular needs. Further, many shelving systems lack adjustability, aesthetics, flexibility of use, and functionality, thus limiting the consumer and/or forcing the consumer to make “permanent” choices. Still further, many shelving systems require significant assembly, which consumers may not want to bother with and/or are not good at. Often the assembly is not intuitive and requires detailed instructions and tools (along with mechanical ability to read and follow instructions). Many consumers do not have tools or mechanical aptitude to assemble shelves, depending on the shelf's construction, especially for wall-mounted shelves.
Stores require display shelves for displaying product in an aesthetic and pleasing manner. The capital investment in store shelving is significant, yet it can be critical to a store's success, especially for point-of-purchase stores where the tendency of consumers to buy is greatly affected by the display aesthetics. Store shelves are desired, that are intuitive to assemble, and that include a minimum of components, while also providing adjustability, aesthetics, flexibility of use, wide/multi-purpose functionality, and reasonable cost.